


One Hell of a Night

by carriejack03



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Groping, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Dake and Nathaniel are forced to room together.





	One Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to call Dake both Dakota and Dake in this fic, it isn't an error.
> 
> Been a while since I've written for a fandom that isn't Jojo and honestly, it's been so long since I've played My Candy Love, I have so many memories of it <3

“What do you mean I have to room with  _ him _ ?”

Dakota snapped at Mr. Faraize, who looked at him guilty. The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he seemed embarrassed, even the tips of his ears were red, but Dakota didn’t care about it.

“I’m sorry, Dakota, but it’s the only available room, please understand.” Mr. Fraize bowed at him, he really did looked apologetic and it made Dakota feel kind of bad for him. He knew he was only doing his work, but this situation was ridiculous.

“I’ll sleep outside the room, I can’t be in the same room as  _ him _ .” Dakota indicated the boy beside him, who had a collected expression on his face but Dakota knew that he was feeling the same as him. They weren’t exactly enemies, but they didn’t care about each other. Dakota had a strange feeling every time he was close to him, he didn’t like it, he preferred to not see him at all.

Nathaniel turned his eyes towards him. They were of a such deep golden, Dakota thought that not even the best jewelry was going to compare to them. They were simply too beautiful.

“Don’t be silly, Dakota, it’s just for a night.” By the way Nathaniel spoke, it was obvious he didn’t like that too, but he was trying to maintain the mature facade he was known of having.

Mr. Faraize’s eyes shone, he nodded pleased and gave the both of them an huge grin. “That, right, Dakota, do as Nathaniel says, we won’t stay in this hotel for more than tonight.”

Hearing Mr. Faraize’s tone, Dakota knew he couldn’t say anything anymore. He glanced towards Nathaniel, who returned his glare.

Oh boy, this was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

 

“I’m going to do a shower, he says, I’ll be quick, he says.” Dakota muttered under his breath. The sweat of the day was clinging to his skin, his back hit the mattress, the bed wasn’t bad, it was pretty comfortable, but Dakota huffed anyway and spread his muscular legs. The room had only a queen-size bed and him and Nathaniel were forced to  _ share _ it, but they had both agreed that, if the hands stayed in their place, there wouldn’t be any problem.

He was only wearing his green acid boxers, the heat was too much for him and he briefly wondered why the school had decided to do a trip in the middle of June, but he quickly tossed the thought out of his mind. He didn’t care, he was tired, he wanted to do a shower, but Nathaniel was taking forever in finishing it.

“Oi! Nath, have you died in the bathroom or something?!” Dakota shouted, glancing towards the bathroom door with a furrowed brow. He didn’t even hear the water running anymore, he was just left wondering what the hell was Nathaniel doing, he was taking forever to get ready, what was he, a woman?

“Give me one second, Jesus, you’re so impatient!” Nathaniel’s voice was muffled because of the door, but Dakota heard him anyway. Good, he wasn’t dead, that was a progress.

Dakota sat up on the bed, his legs were hanging from the mattress and he had rested his elbows on his thighs. His blond hair had been tamed by a ponytail, but some wild locks still glued to his forehead. He hated his hair, it was already a pain having to dye it every two weeks, but today it didn’t even stay in place.

He heard the sound of a door being opened and he turned towards it, ready to snap at his roommate for being this slow. But words couldn’t come out from his throat.

Nathaniel was only wearing a towel around his waist. Drops of water were making his skin look more shiny, his blond hair was still damp on his head, Dakota had always thought that Nathaniel was muscular under that button-up shirt, but was pleased to know that he had been mistaken. The boy in front of him was…  _ thick _ , Dakota couldn’t describe him in another way. Full hips and thighs, small waist and decent chest. There was maybe a small layer of fat, but it actually made him look  _ cuter _ . Dakota unconsciously wet his lips, running his tongue on them. His throat was feeling quite dry and the temperature in the room had significantly raised up in the last couple of seconds.

If he looked at Nathaniel from behind, he was sure he would mistake him for a gorgeous girl, he couldn’t see his ass well from his position, but from the few glances he had stolen from it, it was so thick and nice, one that Dakota wouldn’t regret groping.

“Uhm? Didn’t you want to do a shower too?” Nathaniel’s curious voice snapped him out his thoughts. Dakota blinked his eyes and glanced towards his face. Bad, bad thoughts were running in his mind, ones that he couldn’t believe he was having. He was  _ straight  _ for God’s sake and Nathaniel was a  _ boy _ .

“A-Ah… yes, I’ll be going now.” Dakota stood up, quicker than he would have wanted. He walked towards the bathroom, not sparing Nathaniel even a glance. He placed a hand on the doorknob, before he risked a look on the other boy once again. He wished he wouldn’t have done that.

Nathaniel wasn’t looking at him, he was on his back and Dakota could see that masterpiece that was his ass. Like he had thought, it was so good, thick and round, it seemed like it had come out from a photo.

“Fuck… I’m screwed…” Dakota mumbled to himself, letting go of the handle in his hand. Silently, he walked closer to the other boy, he wasn’t really thinking at what he was going to do, but he needed to  _ touch  _ him now.

Dakota placed his hands on Nathaniel’s waist, sinking his fingers in the soft skin of his waist. The other boy jumped in surprise, he tried to turn around but Dakota tightened his hold to not let him do that. He breathed heavily against his neck, using the advantage of his height to curve his back down.

“D-Dakota? W-What are you-” Nathaniel’s words were shut up by the sudden moan the came out his throat. Dakota had sunk his teeth in his porcelain skin, he hadn’t done it so harshly to break the flesh, but it was enough to leave a red mark behind.

“You’re so fucking hot, Nath, why were you hiding yourself…” Dakota whispered against his skin, closing his eyes to taste him better. His cock gave an interested twitch in his underwear, he was sure Nathaniel could feel that too, but he was too embarrassed to say anything.

“H-Hey this isn’t fun, D-Dake…” Nathaniel grasped Dakota’s shoulder, turning his head enough to meet his sapphire eyes. Dakota licked his lips, Nathaniel looked so… fuckable in that moment. Pouty lips, teary eyes, red cheeks… everything that made Dakota rock hard.

The “I’m straight” thoughts sounded more and more farther away, especially with Nathaniel’s ass pressed against his erection. The other boy didn’t realize it, but every time he moved, he rubbed himself against him. A fantastic way to get him harder.

“Oh, come on, Nath, it’s just for fun… don’t squirm too much.” Dakota whispered, hugging him closer to his chest. He could feel the tense muscle of his back against his chest, Nathaniel was so cute like that, he wasn’t even trying to push him away!

Deciding to see how far he could take this, Dakota took some steps towards the bed and threw both of them on it, letting himself fall on the soft sheets. Nathaniel let out a surprised scream, he gripped his arms like it was the only thing that would stop him from falling. It was adorable, but Dakota didn’t dare to voice his thoughts, knowing that it would only embarrass Nathaniel further.

Dakota used the other boy’s surprise to silently rub his erection against his backside, thrusting his hips up slightly. It was really amazing, better than any girl’s he had touched, Dakota wondered how he hadn’t seen it before, such a masterpiece was a rare sight.

It was obvious that Nathaniel was still uncomfortable about this new situation, but he wasn’t fighting either, so Dakota guessed it was a nice change. He knew he could get somewhere.

“Nath… can I do… naughty  _ things _ to you?” Dakota whispered in his ear, his lips brushed against the heated skin. Nathaniel shivered at the mere contact, he felt his hands claw his arm, but he didn’t dare to scratch his skin.

Some tense seconds passed, Dakota didn’t even dare to move even if he desperately wanted to rub himself all over Nathaniel’s body. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the other boy talked. “I-If this is a joke-”

“Hey, you’re hurting my feelings here.” Dakota cut him off before he rolled him on the mattress. He straddled his hips and saw with delight that the towel was barely covering his dick, which was twitching under the cloth. Dakota took Nathaniel’s wrist in his hand and guided him towards his dick, making him feel how hard and warm his erection was. It was kind of funny how the confusion on Nathaniel’s face quickly changed in one of embarrassment, but he loved teasing him like that, it gave him a rush of power he hadn’t felt in ages.

“Feel this? I may joke over many things, but I’m always serious when my dick is involved.” Dakota chuckled, thrusting his junk against Nathaniel’s warm palm. The other boy’s fingers were trembling, but he wasn’t pulling away. Dakota let out a small moan, he rutted against him and bit his lower lip, feeling his dick throb at that shy touch.

“A-Aren’t you straight?” Nathaniel’s voice was so small he had barely heard him, Dakota opened his eyes and looked down at him with a smirk covering his face.

“I am, but…” Dakota cupped Nathaniel’s face, stroking his cheek bone lovingly. “You are so pretty you easily pass for a girl anyway… these full hips, thick thighs, nice ass…” Nathaniel whined and covered his face in shame, but Dakota tapped his hands, cocking an eyebrow at his behaviour. “Why are you getting embarrassed? I’m  _ complimenting _ you!”

“It doesn’t really feel like that…” Nathaniel muttered, but dropped his hands down. Dakota felt his breath coming short, Nathaniel was looking up at him with eyes shining because of the tears, but he didn’t seem to be angry.

“Dake…” Nathaniel’s fingers tensed against his underwear and Dakota sighed at the pleasure. He thrusted his hips towards his warm palm, feeling sparks of pleasure running in his body.

“Like this… good…” Dakota moaned, he pressed his elbows down the mattress at each side of Nathaniel’s head. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead on his nose and it ended up falling on Nathaniel’s closed lips. Dakota found it incredibly arousing when Nathaniel’s tongue came out his mouth to lick his lips.

“Fuck… let me touch you more…” Dakota whispered, then took the rough material of Nathaniel’s towel between his fingertips before he tugged it away his body. The boy whined, his muscles tensed, but didn’t cross his legs to hide himself and Dakota knew that that was a good sign.

He took a moment to appreciate Nathaniel’s dick, it was average, not too thick or too long but not small either, his balls were tight and not too big, in Dakota’s opinion, they were cute. He lifted one hand to grab Nathaniel’s testicles, he rolled them in his palm, feeling them hot and heavy.

Nathaniel let out a quiet scream, his hips thrusted up and Dakota noticed the small bead of pre-cum rolling down the length. He licked his lips before he continued to rub his balls. He listened to Nathaniel’s whines and shouts, each of them making him harder in his underwear.

He had thought that it would feel weird to hold a dick that wasn’t his in his hand, but it wasn’t bad and the expression that were crossing Nathaniel’s face were enough to make him want to fuck him.

Dakota felt the hand on his dick going limp, Nathaniel was enjoying his touch so much that he wasn’t doing what he was supposed to do. That was fine though, Dakota had his plans anyway.

He dropped his hand, but before he did anything more, he ducked his head down to brush his lips against Nathaniel’s without actually kiss him. The other boy’s breath was cut short, his pupils were so dilated, it was obvious he wanted this, but Dakota wanted him to get into the action too.

“Why don’t you give me a kiss? It’ll feel good, I promise.” Dakota nuzzled their noses together in a small, affectionate gesture, trying to make Nathaniel relax under him. The other boy was breathing heavily, conflict appeared in his golden eyes, he was still deciding if he should do this or not.

Some seconds passed, just enough to make Dakota wonder if Nathaniel had decided to pull himself back from this situation, but suddenly he felt a pair of trembling lips meeting his and he knew he had won.

It started slow and innocent at first, Dakota briefly wondered if Nathaniel had ever kissed someone before, but he guessed it wasn’t bad starting like this. Nathaniel’s arms wrapped around his broad neck, pulling him close to his body. Dakota hummed in appreciation at that, he began to rub his clothed erection against Nathaniel’s cock, which made the boy part his lips to moan.

Dakota took the chance to sneak his tongue inside of his mouth, he placed his hand on Nathaniel’s head and sunk his fingers in his golden hair. He held him firmly while his tongue caressed Nathaniel’s one, there were too much teeth and nervousness, but it turned Dakota on more than he thought it would.

Their droll was mixing together, Nathaniel tasted of the strawberry toothpaste he had used to brush his teeth earlier. Dakota hummed, their tongues began to dance together in a slow tango, Nathaniel’s inexperience was making him rock hard. It was probably his first kiss, but with the passing of the seconds, Dakota noticed that the other boy was growing bolder.

Dakota’s free hand ran down Nathaniel’s body, he felt his muscles tensing and relaxing but he didn’t stop there, instead he forced him to lift his waist so that he could grab Nathaniel’s round ass. The boy let out a strangled moan from his throat, but it was muffled by Dakota’s lips. There was simply something thrilling in all of this, having the good school boy at his mercy, moaning shamelessly for him… Dakota couldn’t have asked for anything better.

His fingers sunk between Nathaniel’s asscheeks, he could feel him quiver under him but it was just too arousing for him to stop. He pulled back from Nathaniel’s lips, three strings of drool were connecting them, then he pressed their mouths back again in a chaste kiss, loving the way Nathaniel shuddered under him at that mere contact.

“You’re so fucking cute, Nath…” Dakota laughed, placing a trail of kisses all over the other boy’s neck. His skin was pale, not milk-like but it had that pallor that gave a nice contrast with his tan.

“Don’t call me cute…” Nathaniel murmured breathlessly, his cheeks had taken a nice shape of red, he was rubbing his thighs together to get some relief for his hard on. Dakota pressed one last kiss to his neck, before he leaned down and faced Nathaniel’s erection, bypassing his chest and his soft tummy (as much as he wanted to play with them, he was too excited, he wanted to go to the main course).

Gently, Dakota spread Nathaniel’s legs and used his thumbs to open  the boy’s asscheeks so that he could look at his throbbing hole. Nathaniel took a raspy breath under him, his shaky hands found his shoulders and he clawed his tanned skin, but it felt more like a plea to continue rather than one to stop.

Dakota didn’t really know how to go on, he had never done this with a boy (he had never imagined doing this with a boy either), but he figured it was kind of the same thing as when he handled a girl, so he gave himself the courage to continue.

He realized only in that moment that he didn’t have any lube with him, but an idea formed in his mind in that exact moment and he knew he didn’t have to worry about that anymore.

Dakota gathered all the saliva he could before he spat it against Nathaniel’s hole. The boy shuddered at the sudden cold contact, but Dakota didn’t stop there. Without a warning, he pressed his tongue against the twitching hole, suddenly entering Nathaniel’s tight entrance.

“ _ Ah _ ! W-What--!” Nathaniel’s hands shot up to hold Dakota’s golden hair, he tugged them to stop him, but Dakota was stubborn like a mule and kept his tongue where it was. “I-It’s dirty there, D-Dake! Don’t--!”

Dakota slit his tongue out to lap Nathaniel’s hole, he traced its corners, feeling it slowly opening up for him. Dakota lifted his eyes to meet Nathaniel’s embarrassed stare and he smirked at his expression.

“Your cunt tastes great, Nath, I could eat you out all day.” Dakota took a moment to appreciate the way Nathaniel was left speechless before he sneaked his tongue in his hole again. He didn’t taste nothing bad, everything was hot and warm and it was like it was sucking him in. Dakota hooked Nathaniel’s legs under his armpits, feeling his muscles quivered under him.

He smiled at the boy’s nervousness, but this didn’t mean he stopped. Dakota took a deep breath, Nathaniel’s musky scent was intoxicating and the cinnamon of his shower gel was still lingering on his skin, Dakota could almost taste it.

Slowly, like he was detonating a bomb, Dakota pushed one of his fingers inside Nathaniel, stretching him wider with the help of his tongue. The boy cried out in pain, his muscles tensed and the hold on his hair tightened.

Dakota pulled his head back from his hole, leaving only his finger inside. He pressed his lips against the shaking thigh. “Relax, Nath, you have to relax for me…”

The boy under him clenched his teeth, he shut his eyes and tried to concentrate to the feeling. Dakota felt his hole getting soft and murmured a “good boy, good boy,” against his skin, nipping his thigh with his sharp teeth.

Dakota didn’t comment the fact that Nathaniel’s cock had been hard the entire time, he briefly wondered if the other was a slut for pain, but quickly discarded the thought. Even if it was true, he didn’t want him to have a traumatizing first time. Maybe another day he would investigate this, but not tonight.

“You do really look like a girl, though…” Dakota whispered, admiring Nathaniel’s full hips shifting at the uncomfortable sensation. The other boy tightened the hold on his hair as a warning, but Dakota barely noticed that. “Oh! Your dick just throbbed! Do you like being called a girl?”

He wasn’t lying, Nathaniel had gotten harder since before. Pre-cum was falling from the tip down on his balls, the head was so red Dakota thought he was looking at a cherry, but it was of such a delicious colour that made him want to tease him further.

“I bet you can take me like a girl would do, you would open up for me like a good virgin... am I right, Nath?” Dakota smirked, he pushed his finger inside of Nathaniel more, making him whine in pain and pleasure. He didn’t know if it was the dirty talk or his finger that caused him to tremble under him, but Dakota had all the intention to continue.

He admitted that using the saliva as lube hadn’t been a brilliant idea, but since he didn’t have any better he had to keep going like this. And he really wanted to fuck Nathaniel too, his dick was twitching like a crazy in his underwear, he could barely wait to finish preparing him.

“You think you can have another finger in you, darling?” If Nathaniel noticed the use of the petname, he didn’t comment on it, he let a second pass before he slowly nodded, his eyes opening to look up at him. They were full of tears, but they were pleading him to continue, he could take this.

Dakota slit a second finger beside the other, he felt Nathaniel’s walls clamping around him, but the boy was giving his best to not tight up too much. Dakota kissed his inner thigh has a thanks, he scraped his teeth on the sensitive skin, muttering sweet nothings against it to make Nathaniel relax.

Slowly, he began to scissor his fingers inside of him, he wanted to spread Nathaniel wider as soon as possible but he didn’t want to tear him while doing it. Nathaniel moaned, his hold on his hair didn’t falter for a moment, Dakota was sure that he had ripped some of his hair, but found that he didn’t care, not when he was shaking so much it was almost cute.

“You’re doing great, darling, you’re perfect… let me take care of you more…” Dakota took a deep breath before he added a third finger, this time it was more difficult to work it inside of him, but Nathaniel was doing a great job. He flattened his hips and spread his legs wider so that it would be easier for Dakota to go deeper.

It was exciting to look at his three fingers disappearing inside of him, everything he thrusted them in and changed angle, Nathaniel gave him a new, delicious sound. If Dakota had remembered, he would have grabbed his phone to record his sexy noises, but for now, he could spend all this night enjoying them.

“D-Dake…” Nathaniel’s quivering voice was enough to make Dakota snap his head up, silently asking what was wrong. The fingers in his hair tightened their hold before they released it and those palms cupped his cheeks and tilted his head up.

“K-Kiss--” Nathaniel didn’t finish his sentence, but understood him. He smashed their lips together, sliding his tongue down his throat. That desperate kiss made his fingers sunk deeper between his cheeks until they brushed against a small bump inside of Nathaniel.

“ _ Ngh! _ ” The boy arched his back in his touch, the sound he let out was so high and passionate that stirred something inside of Dakota. He couldn’t wait anymore, this was his breaking point.

He quickly pulled his fingers out and cleaned them on the sheets before he yanked his underwear down his thighs to show him his hard prick. Nathaniel was too drowned in his haze to notice how big and dick he was, Dakota was proud of his cock, it had everything a man could want, it was veiny and thick, dark pubic hairs around the base, but he was told they looked sexy on him.

The size difference between them was almost funny, Nathaniel wasn’t little but it looked like that when they were so closed to each other. Dakota chuckled under his breath, he sneaked another kiss on Nathaniel’s neck - taking his time to get another sniff of his musky scent - before he spat on his palm and stroked his dick to get him somehow lubed up. Then, with slow movements, he guided his cock towards the other boy’s entrance, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Nathaniel arched his back, his whole body tensed and he lifted his head to desperately glance at Dakota.

“Shhhh, it’s alright, darling, just relax…” He pushed the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscle. Nathaniel clenched his teeth, he was desperately trying to do as he was told.

“Good, darling, good…” Dakota whispered, shutting his eyes at the sensation of Nathaniel’s warm insides. He pulled Nathaniel’s legs up his shoulders, it may be a difficult position for him but Dakota knew it would less the pain even if only slightly. Of course, he could have fucked him doggy style, but Dakota wanted to look on Nathaniel’s face while he fucked him, he wanted to see his change of expression and wanted to reach down to press his lips against him when he felt like it.

“You’re doing wonderfully, my darling, I’m nearly all inside…” Which was a lie, he was only halfway in, but Nathaniel didn’t need to know that. The boy under him nodded, his fingers were trembling against his cheeks, but he was doing his best to not cry too loudly. Dakota had forgotten they were in a hotel room, but whatever, their classmates were either too drunk or they were masturbing to Nathaniel’s voice anyway.

It took Dakota another minute before he managed to slid his cock inside of Nathaniel fully. He waited a moment, enjoying the hotness he felt around him, before he snapped his hips forward in a small thrust. Nathaniel hissed in pain, his brow deepened, it was clear he was hurting yet he didn’t ask Dakota to stop.

“You’re perfect…” Dakota couldn’t help but say, watching him through half-lidded eyes. “I’m going to move now, okay?”

He waited until Nathaniel gave him a nod before he pulled his hips back and then shoved his cock again in the boy’s hole, spreading him wide with his impressive prick. Nathaniel’s legs tensed against his shoulders, he hissed through clenched teeth and a few tears spilled from his eyes.

Dakota leaned his head down to lick them away, unconsciously shifting his hips to another angle. Suddenly, Nathaniel moaned so loudly, Dakota was afraid he had hurt him, but when he felt his cock twitch against him, he knew that this wasn’t the case.

“I’ve found it…? The place that makes you feel good?” Dakota wondered aloud, pressing his hips forward until his balls smashed against the heated skin.

Nathaniel mewled under him, one of his hands grabbed the sheets and squeezed them in his palms, he turned his head to the side, showing Dakota his neck covered in red marks, like he was begging for him to give him more of them. “Y-Yes… so good…!”

Dakota growled, those words fueled a fire he didn’t know he had inside of him. He began to thrust his cock in and out, the sounds were obscene and the  _ crack _ of the bed covered their heavy breaths, but Dakota didn’t want anything else.

He kept fucking him nice and hard, it was interesting how his cock disappeared between his cheeks, like it was made for stay there. Dakota’s hands were too sweaty, he kept losing his hold on Nathaniel’s thick thighs, but it made him hotter.

He knew he was close, his balls were aching and his cock was pulsing inside of Nathaniel, he wished he could do it forever, but he wouldn’t be able to last. Nathaniel was just too hot, too perfect for him.

Dakota lifted one hand, he wrapped his steady fingers around the base of Nathaniel’s cock and began to pump it, squeezing the head in his palm a few times before returning to the length.

Nathaniel moaned, he began to meet his thrusts desperately, he clawed at both the sheets and Dakota’s neck, his nails were so long they drew red lines on his tanned skin.

Dakota felt Nathaniel’s orgasm approaching even before the other boy did, he clamped around his dick so tightly Dakota was afraid he might cut it off. Without stopping neither his hips or his hand, Dakota leaned down and pressed his lips against Nathaniel’s plump ones, drinking the shouts of pleasure that was erupting from his throat.

Nathaniel came first, his cum spluttered to his abdomen and, because of their position, even on his chest and chin. Dakota’s hips came to a shuddering alt just a few seconds after, he filled his ass with hot cum and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

After regaining his breath, Dakota slit out of Nathaniel and tucked his dick back in his underwear, he gently placed his legs down and wrapped his strong arms around his waist, pulling the boy’s close to his chest.

He could feel his own cum running down Nathaniel’s thighs, but he didn’t care about it. He placed a kiss on the boy’s shoulder and went up until he reached his cheek. Finally, Nathaniel moved, he lifted his hand and locked their fingers together.

Dakota’s lips curled into a smile against his skin, they didn’t say anything, just stayed there, being lulled by each other’s breath.

* * *

 

When, the morning after, Dakota was meet by Mr. Faraize’s black bags under his eyes, he knew he had screwed up.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Faraize, couldn’t sleep?” He dared to ask, even if he knew that it probably was his fault. His guts told him so.

“Yeah, well… the couple beside my room were doing some…  _ activities _ you can say…” Mr. Faraize blushed at his memories and quickly excused himself, like he was ashamed of himself.

Dakota chuckled at that, then he turned around to see Nathaniel burying his face in his hands, even the tips of his ears were red. “Do you he’ll find out that we were the ones rooming beside him…?”

Dakota hummed aloud, a sly smirk spreading on his face. He took Nathaniel’s wrist in his palm and brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles, making Nathaniel blush harder.

“I don’t know and I don’t care, he was probably too busy jacking off anyway.”

“ _ Dake _ .” The warning was clear in Nathaniel’s voice, but Dakota simply ignored it and pulled him towards him with a firm yet gentle thug on his wrist. He pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss and his grin widened when Nathaniel, instead of pushing him away, wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Good, good…you’re doing amazing, darling.” Dakota whispered, nuzzling his face against Nathaniel’s neck. The other didn’t reply but, by the way he held him close, he knew he had liked the praise and this new found relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission work.
> 
> @carriejack03 on twitter and tumblr!


End file.
